Trapped
by Anna Katari
Summary: How many enemies hiding behind you and wants to hurt everyone you care about? One of the enemies it's you. Explore the world full of sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1: The end is just beginning

**Tony**

It was night. From the sky it rained, and the black clouds heralded a tragedy. Powerful lightning woke me. Suddenly someone rang the home number. I heard Roberta picked it up. I did not know what or who she was talking too. Eavesdropping, I stand by the door.

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

Who? What? It may be Rhodey. Any doubts disappeared when she came into my room. She did not have to turn on the light, because my implant could do for her source. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Tony?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

"Come in. Something happened?" Tony's curiosity launched.

"I got a information about Dr. Yinsen. ... He's dead." She said sadly.

I was in shock. He could not have died of old age or any serious illness.

"How did this happen?!" I was completely stunned.

"I don't know. I can't tell you. Tony, calm down." She hugged me.

I still do not want to believe it's true. What happens now? Who will help me, when he is needed? He saved me many times. There is no other man like him, what he does such wonders.

"It will all be okay, Tony. You will see." Roberta kissed me on the forehead and left.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but the continuous thunder and the news of his death did not give me peace.

~*Week later*~

It was time to say goodbye to my miracle-worker. Still I could not get my bearings from what happen. Still I asked myself, "What happens now?" Unfortunately, I was not the same. Both Pepper and Rhodey supported me, and I knew I could always rely on them .

After the funeral, we went to the armory.

"Appears to me that this was not the case. Someone had to have killed him." I told them about my suspicions.  
"How can you be so sure? Do you always have to look for problems?" asked the irritable Rhodey  
"I'm sure that someone killed him on purpose. Just who might be able to do this?" I'm started think about.  
"Whitney may looking for revenge?" Interrupted Pepper.

In a way, she was right. All through the loss of Obadiah. Next will she blame me for it?

"Calm down , Pepper. Do not mix it in his head."  
"I am not mixing!" she say what of thinking a little indignant at Rhodey.  
"Hey, Calm down!" I had enough of them quarrel.

They hushed up.

"Okay, Pepper. You may be right, but I think you continue to want revenge?" He asked her calmly.  
"I do not know already. Let Rhodey say!" She sat curled up on the ground.

She was offended. I walked over to her and hugged her to my body.

Retains how children. At the moment we have no evidence of anyone's guilt. However, I want to find the killer. Will you help me?" Tony asked to them, counting on support.

Pepper kissed me. "Yes, I remember that you are my girlfriend. My dear, one Pep."

"You can always rely on my. Even when I'm far away."

Exactly. I remembered. She leaves and I completely stupidly forgot about it.

"I know you were leaving. And for how long?"  
"I think a month, this course in Argentina to become a SHIELD agent. When I get back, I'll show you how to shoot."  
-"Just leave ducks in Argentina." laughed Rhodey.  
"Well, just forget about birds." She was also laughing.

Ginger threw the key to Rhodey, and I just nudged.

"Idiots. We'll see when I laugh at you."  
"When do you leave on a plane?"  
"Tomorrow." Pepper said slightly saddened.  
"Do not be sad. We'll be in touch. This is just one continent away. This is not the end of the world." I consoled her and immediately returned her smile.  
"You do not need to go back. It will be one of talkers quieter." laughed Rhodey again.

Once again, she threw him a mechanical key. It amuses me to see these two harassing each other.

"Haha. Okay, I have to go home and pack. Bye." She kissed me on the cheek and left the armory.

I immediately took to work. I had to take care of the Rescue armor. She needed some improvements. Of course, as usual, Rhodey had to watch me. As it benefits mum. Perhaps it amuses me, but this Yinsen death bothers me. I'll find the answer who killed him. For now I have to rearrange Pepper's armor. I'm a little tired, so it will take time. Through the night for sure. Well burner, mask, tools and get to work.

**Pepper**  
I returned home late. My stomach was hungry, so I went to the kitchen. There I made a few sandwiches with jam and drank tea. After the meal, I looked through the open door to the bedroom of my father. I saw him asleep and I did not want to disturb him. I went into the shower and dressed in pajamas, jumping right to bed. It narrowed my eyes to sleep, and browsed around the room . All my suitcases have become packed. Only thing I had to make a few trinkets.

The next day ~~~~~~~~

I got up early before nine. The plane left at about three o'clock. The smell of toast, floating in the air led to the desire for a bite of something before traveling. Was my father in the house? Usually at this time he is at work. I am glad that I can spend the day with him . That way his contacts are limited to calling by phone.  
Gently rubbed my eyes, looking in the mirror. I combed my hair, pulled on bright jeans and a white blouse with long sleeves. I put the phone in my pocket. In the bathroom I washed my face and went down the stairs to the kitchen, where I noticed my dad sitting with coffee, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" He kissed me on the forehead.  
"I slept well, but today I'm leaving ." I say saddened.  
"I know that. I will miss you. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes, like always." I smiled.

With hunger I ate a whole plate of toast, sipping tea. It surprised my dad how much I can eat. After finishing breakfast, I started washing dishes. Then only, add my second suitcase, and my last.

"It's only a month, but even so I miss you", I hugged him  
"I'm proud of you, Patricia. You will be a great agent of SHIELD."

Unexpectedly, I received a message.  
From none other than Tony.  
Before I even leave, he already sent another message. What did he say?

"Come to the armory. It is important."

"I'm already on my way."  
" To the armory?" My dad asked curious.  
"How do you know me so well," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I took the bag and ran, heading for the armory. On the floor lay scattered tools, plates from breakfast, crushed cans of Coca-Cola and scattered diagrams. Is this how a room looks after a tornado? Tentatively, I went to them, passing through the rest of the mess.

"Sorry, that is not cleaned up, but I had something important to do. It's something for you."  
"For me? But what?" Pepper asked.

From behind his back, he took out a violet-white backpack. Were they the colors of Rescue? Has he created it into a backpack?

 **Hello everyone. This is a big story and this chapter has been translated. Thanks PercyJacksonLover14 again. I hope that someone leave a review. It's hard translate in Polish to English. I don't know when the next chapter but we are trying as fast as we can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Security for my ginger

**Hey! Finally we have next chapter with translate. We hope there is no mistakes and clearly understand. Merry Christmas shellhead :D**

**Pepper **

Why did he change the Rescue armor? He must have a valid reason. Will he do the same to the War Machine armor?

"What have you done?" I was in shock at the sight of the backpack.  
"I provided you a safety measure. If you need help, this backpack will change to a combat armor. You know, I'm worried about you and I don't want any threat against you."

I threw my arms around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you. I feel safe now."

Slightly I dreamed up this moment of us together. Fortunately Rhodey has restored us to reality.

"Hey, I'm still here!" he waved to us.

I freed myself from Tony's grip. I stood next to him.

"Sorry,Rhodey." He stretched out his hand to me, and on it was a watch. "What is this?"  
"A watch, but not so simple. This allows you establish contact with us on a guarded line." Rhodey said.  
"Tony, I'm just going to Argentina. Do you think the Maggia, or anyone else would want me killed …" I passed my finger across his neck.  
"Remember, what was with Whiplash and your father? You could get hurt. If you talk to us, it is only by the watch, okay? The genius mentioned a little nervous.

I put on the wrist watch. It was a bit old fashioned. Probably for better camouflage. I grabbed him by the hand to help calm him. He knows that he can not be nervous. I will gone for a month and everything falls on Rhodey.

It'll be okay, do not worry.

Our conversation was interrupted by the alarm. Rhodey sat down on the chair, locating the source of the signal. Everyone looked at the screen.

"What do we have?" asked Tony.  
"Wait ... False alarm. The police will take care of it. Just a cat stuck on the tree."

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
"That Your computer even responds to calls for kittens."  
"Will change it." He walked away from the seat.  
"Tony, I didn't mean it. I'm just kidding."

I felt stupid. I just wanted to make a joke, but he felt offended.

"You forgot that such comments are killing him? Again another night he will sit here." Rhodey said, frowning.

"But why another night?" I was worried.  
"He did your armor all night, just to give you more safety." Admitted Rhodey.

I do not know what to think about this. Who's more worried? Me or Tony? He did it for me. He dedicated so much time on my armor.

"I have to apologize," I ran for Tony.

In the time I caught him at the entrance to the armory. He sat on the stairs. I sat down next to him.

"Tony, I did not want to upset you. Sorry. I just wanted to loosen the situation." My eyes glazed over with tears.

"It's fine. I understand that, but I still have to refine the computer."

Once again, I grabbed his hands, looking into his blue eyes.

"Give it a while and rest."

My cell phone rang just as we got close to kissing. Damn it. Why does something always interrupt me during such a beautiful moment? I used to throw the phone against the wall.

How many of you done that?

"Three hours. That's what we are ... Oh, well, yes. We had …"

I did not finished, he kissed me. Rude. I couldn't even add a few words. When we both calmed down: I was blushing, and Tony was quiet, we returned to the armory.

** Tony **

Pepper sometimes overkills the jokes. Yes, I have fun with the jousting, but laughing at my computer was out of bounds.  
We were in the armory. We had a little time, and I know that the airport is accessible from over an hour away, which we had two hours. And Rhodey had disappeared.

"So you were alone." Pep was glad.  
"So it looks. What are we going to do before you leave?" I asked with a smirk on my face, hugging to her neck.  
"I do not know, do not know." she began to tickle me.

She knew exactly where I got ticklish. I laughed helplessly every time her little fingers attacked my neck, and then the hands until stopped "torture".

"Okey, okey. Enough!" I laughed.  
"I have not finished." She was about to attack me again, but a reminder saved me.

I was bent over at the waist and holding onto the implant.

Yes, this reminder needs to be effective. Otherwise I underestimate this and further tease with redhead. I took a deep breath, walked to the table where my charger laid.

"I have to recharge my heart."  
"I know." She looked away.

I took off my shirt and plugged the charger.

"You can turn around. There is no blood." I teased.  
"I do not want you to see my blush." I felt that she was smiling.

I was forced to sit for about an hour. And by then I had with her free time, only the last hour. I assured her armor to be safe. A watch got to guarded connections. Something else? Hmm …

"I like it when you blush."

I can not sit here and do nothing. When I will take her to the airport and to say goodbye, I will fully charge the implant. In less than half an hour the implant was at fifty percent.

"Okey. Ready." I put on my shirt.

Then she turned to look at me.

"So quickly?"  
"Mhm." I nodded my head.

I had to lie to her. I want her to spend more time with me. I offered to go to her house after to get the suitcases. We walked, holding hands.

"You know that I do not force you to do anything. Do not you prefer to be with Rhodey? I know that I bother you my presence." I headed a little offended.  
"Hey." She poked me in the arm.  
"So I'm disturbing you or not?" I said defiantly.

She kissed me on my cheek.

"No. Let's go now. We have a little time." She looked at her watch and hastened her steps.

It was already the thirteenth, judging by her rush. She nearly busted the door, but it's nothing. She was in a hurry so as not miss the plane. I know it means a lot for this course, but she still has time.

"Wait In the living room"

Pepper ran over after the case. It amused me, her behavior. Oh Pep. I went for it. Do not conceal that I'm not a patient. Anyway, I wanted to help her with the suitcases. I held on to the handrails to not fall. Next to her, I am pretending that I'm okay. I did not want to worry her.  
I stood in the doorway, looking at her movements. Every couple of minutes she glanced at the suitcases.

"Definitely you have everything. Calm down."  
"Easy for you to say because you are not going away."

A few minutes later, the alarm went off in her phone. It annoyed her completely. I thought I shall snatch her hair. She tells me to calm down, and she is not an angel.

"We have to go."

We went down the stairs. I took her suitcase and Rescue was on her back. Quickly we arrived at the airport. The plane was already. Once again she checked if something is not forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: Genius without mind

**Thank you PercyJacksonLover14 for help and everyone who give a review. So this is the last chapter in this year but don't worry. This isn't end ;)**

**Pepper**

I know that Tony is making fun of me. For me it is important of course and I do not want to be late. I'm glad he was with Rhodey and it is a pity that Rhodey did not want to say goodbye. Never mind. I checked if I had everything. I calmed down, slightly, when I realized that I had everything. Even I have not forgotten about my Rescue. We walked over closer to the aircraft.

"I'll miss you." I hugged him, and he returned the hug strongly.

"I also will. I miss you already." He became serious.

"Hey. Do not exaggerate. I will be fine." I kissed him on the cheek.

I went with the suitcases into the cabin. I sat comfortably near the window and still I looked at him. I will not see him for a month. I already felt the loss of Tony. They took the suitcases to a special room. I only had a bag with water and crackers as well as the Rescue armor. I saw Tony through the window. We received a message about the the outlet from the airport. With the last flick of my hand I waved, saying goodbye to him. He waved too and smiled. When the plane propelled itself, the wheels are retracted. The last time I looked at Tony. Suddenly he fell to the ground. What happened? Right away I wanted to get off in a panic.

"I have to go back! I have to help him!" I panicked.

"Do not worry. They help him. Fasten your belt." A flight attendant tried to calm me down.

Helplessly I sat down in the chair, and tears flowed from the eyes. I hurried and took out my phone out of my purse. I called Rhodey. I waited for ring on, Rhodey. Pick up!

"Pepper, what's up? You already left?"

"Yes, but it is invalid. Come to the airport. Something happened to the Tony." My trembling voice asked him.

"Pepper, calm down. What happened?" He asked me, my friend.

"I do not know ... He just fainted." I was terrified.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll take care of him. Oh, and I wish you a successful journey."

"Thanks." I wiped the tears from cheeks.

"Pepper, think about your flight. I'll take care of him. I'll let you know."

Suddenly, something began to rustle in the handset.

"Good." I hung up.

I had to turn off the phone according to the recommendations. Rhodey help him. I beg you, please be okay. I tried to calm down, but it was not possible. I do not know what's going on with Tony. He fainted and I do not know why and I can do nothing. Just think positive. He will be fine, Pepper. Rhodey will take care of him. There were many more times he was in a worse situation. He will come out of this.

**Tony**

I felt that I was lying on something hard. Asphalt? Before I fell down, I saw Pepper say goodbye to me. Maybe I was at the airport. Weird. I should be at home, or at least in the armory. With these strange thoughts what woke me was the sound of a machine. Armory? Dammit. Now I remember. I fainted, but someone had to take me.

"Rhodey?" I wanted to make sure that he was standing over me.

"Yes, but you can not scare her. She will get the stress on training, so do not worry her more. She was shaking the entire time just to call me. Tony, this is the last time!" He threw it out at me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with her."

"And at the expense of your health?"He was not satisfied, reproached me by my stupidity.

"But you know how it is …" He interrupted me.

"How? Do you want to go to the grave? Live this unpleasant?! I will not come to your funeral! You have to stop doing such stupid things!" He became angry.

"Thank you for taking me out here. Once again, you saved my life." I thanked him.

I was grateful for what he did. He could ignore the request from Pepper. He could leave me there. Although I did not hear the scream in his voice.

"Though you had more luck than brain." Summed up Rhodey talking very seriously.

"I'll call Pepper, not to worry."

"Call her. It's one of your good decision." He said slightly calming down.

I chose the number to Pepper. She would not answer.

"It's not working."

"Well, yes. She's in the plane must have switched off the phone. I'll be here with you, until your heart is charged up and does not let you go, as you do not normally recharge to the end." He threatened me with his finger.

"Okay, mom." I slightly smiled stupidly.

Exactly after an hour recharge I unplug the charger from the implant. I was tired and I went to the room. I fell down on the bed to sleep. I tried again to contact with Pepper, but no answer. She deserves an explanation, and Rhodey is right. Unnecessarily I upset her. I pretended that I was sleeping, eavesdropping on Roberta and Rhodey on what they were talking.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Asked Roberta.

"Just Tony didn't recharge the implant to the end. And he fainted. Relax, he's fine." Rhodey said calming nervous guardian.

"You are already eighteen. You are not young children. And yet we are still. All right, let him sleep." He closed the door.

**Pepper**

For most of the trip I slept. Still I worried about the last moment Rhodey wants me to have a successful journey. It has the timing. I was close to Argentina, judging by the way outside the windows show that night fell and most of the passengers were sleeping. Only a few people have read some books. We received a message that we can return calls. I waited so long. Well, I have to call them because I get a heart attack. I quickly slid open the bag, taking the phone. I chose Rhodey's number. I did not know what I could expect. Just not the hospital. I beg you, Rhodey.

"Hey, Pepper. Why are you calling so late? It's the middle of the night, you know?" Yawned Rhodey.

"Maybe for you, but for me it is different. So what about Tony?" I requested immediately. Almost immediately, he responded back.

"He's all right. He just fell asleep. You know what he did stupid?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sleep was useful for him. I can be calm.

"I do not know." He got interested me.

"Just to so you spend more time, he didn't fully charge his implant. Can you believe that?"

"Indeed, stupid. Keep an eye on him." I asked him to watch over Tony.

"Mom asked me about it, so do not worry and get ready to train with SHIELD." Advised my friend.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Good night." I said goodbye and hung up.

After finishing the conversation, I was a little calmer, but stupid Tony will reach the once dangerous border. Well, I can count on Rhodey.

At five o'clock in the morning I landed at the destination. I took my baggage and walked out of the plane. At the airport waiting for me was Agent Hill. I already had the chance to meet her. I was under the supervision of a course for beginners on the Helicarrier. Now she will be training me very seriously. Maybe in the first practice I will use blasters. How much I would like to be like the Black Widow.

"Miss Potts, right?" She gave me her hand.

"Yes, it's me."

"Please, come with me to the base."

"And why in Argentina?" I was hoping for some explanation.

"Order by Fury. And besides it easier to gain experience here than in a city like New York." Explained the agent.

"Talk as you want. I know this only because I was far from Tony." I giggled.

"I am in this do not mix, Patricia. I follow orders. Let's go to the headquarters. I'll be your mentor and will teach you everything."

I trusted her, so without much thought I drove her black van with the gray eagle. Such a character of the organization. Just why did Fury want to separate us? Tony and I?


	4. Chapter 4: From the beginning

**Hey. Welcome again. Time for the next part. I hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Tony**

I felt terrible. I scared everyone, but all I just wanted was to stay a bit longer with my girlfriend. I did it for her. I got up late enough. By this fatigue I woke up at ten in the morning. At first I wanted to call Pepper. Surely she landed already, but at this time she may be in the process of training. Maybe I will not call her.

Or I'll call. I want to talk to her. I was waiting to get the call.

The first signal ... silence, second signal… silence, the third signal rustling, the fourth signal ... I heard her voice. She was annoyed. Probably she just woke up. Damn it. She is in Argentina. She has now fifth on the watch. Anyway, they could have woken her. Ha! I was first.

"Hello, who is this?" She tried to awake up.

"Can I ask if my redhead feels well? A good sleep?" I smiled, but she felt it after my voice.

"Tony! It is so good that I can hear you. Do not scare me anymore!"She screamed irritated.

"Cool down, Pepper. Do you have training today? Which you have an hour? Hmm ... the fifth?" I asked, guessing the time.

"You guessed it. I'm just training, ie by five. Do you know who my mentor is?"She was trying to intrigue me.

"Who?"

"Agent Hill. It's fun, is not it?" She was full of enthusiasm.

Something does not fit here. Agent Hill should be in New York. Weird.

"Why her? Should you not be taught by someone else? But she should be in New York. Why Argentina?" I asked a stack of questions.

"Okay, one after the other. General has appointed, and he decided where she will be training."

Fury. Of course. Now it makes sense.

"He wanted to separate us?" I hit the questions straight from the bridge.

"It was his order. Okay, I gotta go. I'm going already. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Take care" I finished the conversation.

Fury wanted to separate us, but why? I would not bother her in training. I have my responsibilities. In the end, I am Iron Man.

I reluctantly got out of bed. I put on a shirt and shoes. On my wrist a reminder rang. Again, I had to charge the implant. Exactly every hour.

I went downstairs and ate one slice of toast with jam and went to the armory. I sat there for an hour until I was charged one hundred percent.

Unexpectedly the armory door opened. I was expecting Rhodey, but it was not him.

"Roberta? What are you doing here?" I was a bit startled.

**Pepper**

I presented myself at the headquarters where I was standing with other agents. Fury came to us. Gosh, he's here. I can not believe that I see him. Agent Hill I've known her for a long time with the opportunity to meet her, but it is an honor to meet with the General of SHIELD.

"Welcome, cadets. My name is General Nick Fury. I am the head of SHIELD. I appointed you to your mentors. You look for them for any information you need; if you do not understand something. I will be present at your examination. I wish you luck." He spoke and we marched off to our mentors.

So next to him I have to pass an exam? Damn it. Now I'm scared. How will I pass? It was not until I came, and I already have concerns. Will I pass?

I wonder what the boys are doing, when I'm gone. I'll call them later. I have to focus on the guidelines Agent Hill gave me. Unfortunately, each cadet has one mentor. I am completely alone.

"Do you want to start training today or tomorrow, I give you a sharp impression?" She laughed.

I was not enjoying this. Something clenched in my stomach. Stress.

"So how do you want it? We train now or tomorrow?"

Good question. I'd prefer tomorrow, but today I start this faster I finish the course by taking the exam.

"Patricia?"

"Call me, Pepper. And we train now." I was ready for the first training session with Hill.

Together with my mentor I go down to the exercise room that was needed for the training, which I had in one room. Bag, gloves, mattresses, wooden batons, blasters and range were scattered around the room.

"Maybe before you start, change into something more comfortable." She gave me clothes to put on.

A few hand moments later I had enough to wear, which was some special black costume, to fight. I didn't forget my gloves. And now I could start my first combat training.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. You need to train up your guard so do not get surprised. Practice on the bag. Remember, one hand is your shield, and the second is to perform defensive moves. Get to work."

I walked over to the bag gently rocking it in my direction. I have been using the instructions the agent gave me. One hand protects, while the other fights. I made several of attacks first. However, I made a mistake in something. Mentor instructed me further.

"If you use too much force in the beginning, then you lose energy on defense. Try to limit the attack." She suggested improving the position of my hands.

"Okay, I'll try to restrict."

"Are you left or right-handed?"

"Right-handed."

"Left leg forward and right back. The balance also needs to be fixed." She corrected my body posture.

**Tony**

Why did Roberta come here? Fortunately, she didn't notice the armor. And where is my friend?

"Where's Rhodey?" It still surprised me about her presence in the armory.

"He will come soon. Until that time, I'm going to watch you." She emphasized the last words firmly.

"Roberta, you do not need to baby-sit me. I'm not a child anymore!" I got angry.

"But you need rest. Not only that, you have a ill heart, it underestimated your state and you ignore any recommendations. I know that Dr. Yinsen's not alive but it does not change the previous recommendations."

That's right. I forgot about that. I have to start an investigation. So who is the first suspect? Hmm ... Whitney. I need to trace the armor masking. But first I have to get rid of Roberta from the armory.

"I will not ignore anyone's requests. I promise Roberta." I said seriously.

"Your words mean nothing to me. You immediately break a promise." She could not trust me.

"Please. Trust me."

"You know, I'm worried about you. I treat you like a second son. Do you remember what you told your father?" She confessed to mention the hologram.

She had to mention to me the worst memory. The message long stuck in my head, but I would prefer to forget the look of the hologram.

"I remember."

"Well, we do too. One last time I give you a chance. Next time you will not be able to count on my trust again."

She left the armory. I agreed with her. I really wanted her trust, but the case of the secret identity is a difficult task. I immediately went over to the chair.

"Computer. Track the energy signature on the Madame mask."

When I was waiting for the result of the search, Rhodey came running into the armory.

"You did not have to hurry. Anyway Roberta was here."

"What?!" He tries to catch breath.

"What's with you? Someone chasing you?" I smiling stupidly.

"And you knew, yes." He said in one breath.

"Who?" This worried me.

"Ghost."

"Are you sure? Or maybe it Madame Mask?" And this was starting to get complicated.

Who should I find? Ghost, or Madame Mask? This investigation will be complicated.

"Detected signature Whiplash." The computer said.

I did not expect that. What's he looking for?


	5. Chapter 5: The clash for the past

**Hey, shellheads. Finally we have next chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Pepper**

I did everything according to the mentor. In one hour I caught the pace and power choice when punching the bag with my fists.

"You're making significant progress. Bravo. Keep it up." She was satisfied with my progress.  
"Thank you, but I still have more work" I again aimed a few blows.  
"Practice makes perfect. As for the initial training, you're doing well."

Well? And that's it? I know I need to work. A long on the way, but for the daughter of an FBI agent should not be a challenge. I pounded my fists in the bag until sweat beaded on my forehead.  
After another hour I took a break. I took off my gloves and wiped my face with a towel, after washing it earlier. Hands refused to obey me. I had enough.

"It's enough for today. But tomorrow will be longer. You can go back to the barracks." Agent Hill said.  
"Okay." I nodded.

It was already ten o'clock according to my watch. Since I was now free, I could call the guys. I sat on the bed, with my purse pulled out with the phone and dialed the number for Tony. I waited someone to answer. I heard noise.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Still nothing. Why does he not answer? Something happened again? Rhodey may receive. I'll call him.  
And there was a significant difference, because there was no hype. After a short wait, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Pepper. What's up?"  
"What happened because Tony does not answer?" I asked angry.  
"Everything is OK. Do not worry. How was the workouts?"  
"Eh, I'm doing somehow good. How are you?"  
"Good. Nothing new." He stammered.  
"Rhodey, Are you hiding something?" I sensed a lie.

Something is not right. They're hiding something, and I can not talk to them face to face and I did not find out.

"Rhodey, You're looking for the killer?!" I yelled.  
This time he was silent.

"Rhodey!" I yelled into the phone until the "call" came from Agent Hill.  
"Nothing. You have to think about your training. We'll call later."  
"I want to talk to Tony."

I hung up and angrily threw the phone on the floor. Why they do not trust me?

**Tony**

Why it just has to be Whiplash? And Pepper calling. I can not pick up. It's best to turn off. I will explain to her later, because now I had to focus on stopping Whiplash. I hate him. Mostly because he almost hurt Pepper, her father and for further wrongs I will not allow. I fly out from the armory and will finish his life.  
When I was just thinking about the attack, Rhodey finished talking with Pepper.

"Why do you not answer the call? Pepper called to you. You know, she suspects something?  
"Slowly, Rhodey. Pepper can wait. It should crack down on Whiplash." I said decisively, approaching the armor.  
"Are you crazy? Already you want to go?!" Shouted Rhodey.  
"Whiplash threatens us all. Do you remember what he did a year ago ?! I will not let anyone get hurt again!" I armed in the armor.

Defiantly I flew through the tunnel, stretching at the end of the roof. Rhodey spoke to me.

"If you want to fight, we'll do it together."

I was glad that Rhodey will help me. In the end, the two of us we will be able to defeat once and for all this flying scrap metal with whips. We started according to coordinates of the source of energy signature, passing the center of the city, reaching far into warehouses. The weather did not favor us. There was a big storm with rain. Rather quickly we noticed a madman on a disk that uses whips.

"Whiplash. Our old friend. What's up?" I teased him.  
"Iron Man and War Machine. You do not know how long I waited for revenge. Hahaha! You'll pay for what you will do." He propelled itself on the drive, throwing me by whips against the wall.

Quickly I got up to fight, pounding the repulsor. Rhodey used rockets against him. In a few seconds Whiplash lay on the ground, but not long enough before abruptly standing up, tangled whips in my armor.

"Now you will not escape me." He rasped.

Through my body he sent a current. I had to somehow get free. I used UniBeam to disentangle the whips. The powerful stream of energy pushed him a few meters away from us.

"Something as easy for us to goes." Rhodey threw his pessimism.  
"Easy is an understatement to say." The enemy threw a bomb in our direction.

One missed, the other also avoided, but the third plowed into War Machine's armor. After three seconds it exploded. Rhodey fell to the ground.

"Rhodey!" I flew to him.  
"Do you still think War Machine that I'm too easy? It's time for you, Iron Man." He laughed evilly again with his tangled whips.

I raised higher, to throw him out.

**Pepper**

I gathered parts of the phone and put them together. The agent looked as if looking for something.

"Why so nervous? This you will not do anything, as every time you smash your phone."

Horror came over me. I did not know what was happening to them, and I felt that something bad was going to happen. Maybe my suspicions were not true. I covered my face so she would not see me crying.

"Pepper, what happened?" She sat next to me.  
"I'm worried about my friends. Something threatens them. I feel it." I shook my head, and nothing was hid anymore.  
"I'll send someone to New York. He'll see what is going on there. And now calm down."  
"All right." I wiped my cheeks.

The agent came out of the barracks. Behind the door I heard, like a General with someone argue. I leaned my head slightly across the threshold, watching the course of events.

"How is it murder? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. In his apartment I found bullet husks. Someone shot him." Answered an agent.  
"That's not good. We need to determine why this was done, and the mystery may be second bottom."  
"What?"  
"I'm sending you to New York. There, you will investigate the whole thing. Morse, can I count on you?" He said lowering his tone.  
"You can. That being said, when do I leave?"  
"Tomorrow. And remember not to meddle in other issues."

In the other case? General has more secrets and about the murder, which is probably about Dr. Yinsen. Tony was right. He was killed and SHIELD mixed in this?

"Well, General." She went in the direction of the barracks.

At the last moment I lay down on the bed, so as not to arouse suspicion. I do not know how she did it, but she knew it was observed. She came to my room.

"You are Patricia Potts?" She stood in front of me.  
"What happened?" I felt nervous.  
"Do not eavesdrop someone's conversation. Understood?"  
"Mhm." I nodded confused.  
"Are you interested in matter with the murder?" She asked and was curious by my reaction.  
"I do not suspect that someone killed him specially. I thought he just simply died." I said my guesses.  
"You wonder who killed him?"  
"Maybe a little." I mingled up.

What about the fact that Tony was right, as I can not talk to him?


	6. Chapter 6: Too much

**Welcome again, shellheads. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait for yours reviews ;)**

**Tony**

Once again, I felt the pain piercing my body. Rhodey was still lying on the ground. His help would be handy right about now.  
I tried to free him from the chains, but to no avail. I was close, but Rhodey and I could not shoot with our UniBeam. Though if I did …  
Yes, it can be successful.

"Do not even try to release. You want to kill your friend, Iron Man? Come on, do it!" Whiplash taunted.

I screamed over the comm to Rhodey. "Rhodey! Run!"

I warned him, but he did not move. I beg you, Rhodey. Please, be okay. You need to get out of here. Whiplash was still holding me with his whips. In addition, close to the power poles and War Machine. I do not want to kill him, but I had to take the risk.  
I gave energy to the UniBeam shooting a laser beam that destroyed his whips. It cost me a lot of power from armor and I fell.

"Ha! You are fool! You killed him!"

With the smoke emerged field, protecting Rhodey. I also had to use the field that is if the plan did not work out.

"Loss of power. Recommended to return to the armory."

The computer showed me all of the features in red.

"That's impossible," shouted Whiplash.  
"But I'm alive." Rhodey shot at him with the repulsor.

Slowly he got up, and fortunately alive. What a relief.

"Computer. Turn on autopilot."

I could not stand alone, but it was worth the risk. At the end, Whiplash lay in ruins.  
Of course, after returning to the armory, Rhodey again was furious for my unintentional behavior. I plugged in for charging.

"You had to do it?! You had to?! You crazy for the rest!"  
"Okay, do not shout. Look on the bright side. Whiplash is gone!"  
"You almost died! I was nearly killed!" He still had a pretensions to me for this action.  
"Okay, you're right, but calm down. We live, right? And Whiplash is dead forever."

Rhodey slightly calmed down. The fight was not in vain. Whiplash is scrap metal. Now the remaining case of murder.

"Computer. Target the signature mask."

"Searching…"

I know how much lacked to our death. Good that we ended up on a slight contusion. I barely felt my spine, which hurt me, and Rhodey complained about his head. Only one thing bothers me was that we went too easily. It is possible that he will return?  
No, it can not be possible.

**Pepper**

"What's your name?" I wanted to know with whom I'm talking.  
"Barbara Morse, but call me Bobbie."

We walked from the serious atmosphere for casual conversation. Bobbie, nice.

"I'm Pepper." I smiled slightly.  
"Okay, Pepper. You said you are curious about the murder case. Something you already know?" We sat down on the bed, staring at the opposite wall.

She was curious for my answer. And what can I say?

"I know who the person was murdered," I said half-truth.

I could not tell her that it is connected with Iron Man. Then, to come to Tony and he would be in big trouble.

"You know something more. Tell me everything," she was not a fool.

And what can I say to her?

"It must have a relationship with someone. It would be to harm someone."

Bobbie for a moment trying to arrange my words in a logical sequence. Come on, grab it.

"It makes sense. Only after that to kill a doctor? Weird. That's my business, and you focus on training. Good-bye," she got up and left.

She was about to leave for New York. To New York? Moment. She can help me.  
I ran behind her to call her.

"Bobbie, wait. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes. Speak, " she turned toward me.  
"If you fly to New York, could you follow Tony Stark?"

Damn. I asked her about it. Will she agree?

"And what is the purpose of this tracking? I need to know," she wanted to know the reason.

And what do I say now? Because this is my boyfriend, and I worry about him? No, I have to tell her otherwise.

"I need to know. His parents have no contact with him and I do not know what I have to say to them, as I do not know anything", I threw quickly by saying stupidly.

"Ha! His parents? Pepper, You could not think of none other?" She'll believe me? "You can not lie, Pepper, but I'll do it," she whispered in my ear.

She took some metal stick, which was waving for a moment in hands and left the base.  
I have to learn to lie. Heh, Agent Hill should help me with pleasure.  
In the room I tried to get in touch with the guys, but again they did not answer. Even Rhodey phone was silent.  
What are you busy?

"Come on, pick up?" I told myself, waiting for the signal.

**Tony**

Charging coming to an end and the search for energy mask was still ongoing. On the display was blinking word: Pepper.  
I did not want to pick up. She can not for the moment know about this. I keep it in ignorance, so as not to she hysterical. Enough that Rhodey is my mother.

"Still nothing. As though Madame Mask no longer existed."  
"And you already pull to the next fight? Let go!"  
"I let go? I need to know, Rhodey. I need to know who killed him? Maybe the same person attacked again! Did you not think about that ?!" He led me out of balance.

I felt a pain in his chest. It was nerves. Several measuring breaths restored calm.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I just do not want anything to happen to you. Pepper will not be home for a month and then you have to be a whole, all right?" Rhodey said calmly, to not upset me more.

And again he is right. I do not want Pepper to get the information from the hospital or worse. That I'm dead. I have to curb it. Let the computer look for Whitney.  
After finishing the charging, we went home for dinner. Rhodey still felt a headache. I am not surprised how much he got hit from Whiplash.  
I wanted even for one moment forget about the worries and relish the sandwiches.

"How was your day? Something interesting?" Roberta asked awkward questions.  
"Uh day, like every other day. Nothing interesting" Rhodey scratched his head.  
"Yeah? All right"  
"How's work?" I wanted to somehow get out of other questions that you may have to ask.  
"It was trial and I won. I defended my client, who was involved in a bank robbery. And the police called, as I returned from shopping to some cat" The lawyer said, eating.

I wanted to be an attentive listener, but my thoughts were still tangled in the death of the doctor. In addition, too fast we beat Whiplash, which made me still worried.  
With musings pulled me out Rhodey.

"What about the father? Did you call him? "Intrigued her son.  
"Not yet. And your friend Pepper, she already rode? " She also aroused curiosity.  
"Yes. We should call her. Yes, Tony?"  
"Yes, yes. Then let's go," we got up from the table.

We ran up the stairs, where my room was.

"Excuse?" I reviewed him.  
"Yes. I did not want to sit. Yet, she asked that the rest of the details. How does she know about her departure?" He was completely in shock  
"I do not know. We call her, or not?" I proposed.  
"Call her."


	7. Chapter 7: Anonymous fear called Ghost

**Pepper**

I lay on the bed until the phone call put me on my feet. I looked at the display. Tony. Finally. He procrastinated long enough. I have to turn on the watch to have a guarded line.

"Hey, Pepper. You're on speaker, so do not talk too loud."  
"Hi, Tony. Thank goodness you called. I was worried that something had happened. What's up? Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. And what about you? Have fun at the training?" he laughed.  
"Yes, there were fine. You know what? It is not even that bad. Somehow I cope. Why did you not pick when I called? Rhodey, this is for you too!" I was still angry for that  
"We were busy, Pepper. We were spending a lot of time in the armory. And you already miss?" Now Rhodey laughed stupidly  
"Rhodey. Quiet there. We will count when I get back"

I was a little bit laid-back, but I felt that something did not fit. They are hiding something. But what?

"Are you sure nothing happened?" I asked for certainty  
"Certainly. Go to sleep. And do not grumble." Rhodey asked ironically  
"Rhodey" I screamed, because I had enough of his derision

I thought he is so serious and he can not chill out. In spite of he making fun out of me and getting along as he pleases. Hah. Thank you, Rhodey.

"Bye"  
"Bye," I hung up, disabling connection

I miss them. I do not have anybody to talk to besides to the mentor in training. Exactly. I have to go to bed earlier. Wake up at five. I hate this, but oh well. As you need.  
I went to the bathroom, taking with soap and a towel and pajamas. When I went into the shower, delighted by the silence, trying to relax. Lathered body, flushing with water foam. After all bath I dried up, wiping a towel and putting on pajamas.  
Very quietly I marched into the room. On my bed lay a envelope. There was a yellow marked:  
For Pepper that got my attention.  
I sat on the bed, opening the contents of the envelope.

"You'll be next…"  
What was that suppose to mean? Or someone made a mistake and it is not for me. Or I'm being followed. But how?

"It must be a joke," I crumpled the paper, throwing it into the trash

I thought, if not tell Tony, but why should I worry about it? I'll get it myself. Only, why should I be next? Linking with the death of Dr. Yinsen? Or maybe it something personal?  
I called my dad to make sure he's okay. He took the first call.

"Hello, my daughter. How's Argentina?"  
**Tony**

"How long will you lie to her?"  
"As long as it takes," I left the room, heading for the door.  
"And you, where are you going?" I was caught by Roberta.

Damn it. Rhodey, can you help?  
Rhodey came down behind me. Quickly he came up with the reason that was easy for Roberta to understand.

"We have to go to the lab. Workshop. You know ... Tony needs to recharge. I will go with him to guard it."  
"Okay, but you have to come back fast," she agreed reluctantly.  
"Okey."

I ran in a hurry to quickly disappear from Rhodey's eyes. He did not have follow me. He does not have to baby-sit me all the time.  
I typed the code to the entrance and walked into the armory. I sat down at the computer, waiting for the results of the search.

"So that's why you wanted to be here?"

And he caught up with me. Again, he started mothering me. Also, I hate to sit at the table and talk with Roberta. Rather, it would not so called, because, as she begins to ask getting questions to worse, you can feel it as though it was like at one of her hearings. I know she is a lawyer, but seriously?

"I have to check how it looks for her. It's a bit weird that it can not be tracked down," I started to think about it seriously.  
"But that's no reason to lie to my mother. One day she starts sniffing around, and there will be trouble." My friend crossed his arms.

I completely agree with Rhodey. Roberta is stubborn and after the discovery of one lie, then she will investigate the rest. Already she was here, and very nearly found the armor.

"You're right, Rhodey. We have to be careful"

Our conversation was interrupted by a computer message.

"Complete Scan. Detected signature masks"

"And where do we have to go?" Rhodey was curious.  
"Computer is still analyzing" I was slightly uptight.  
"Maybe the computer made a mistake, like those cats?" he laughed.  
"It's not funny to me, but if it was a mistake, we would have to look for it by the patrol," I stated reluctantly

Computer accelerated the end of the search. I was about to jump in the armor, but the result of slowed my movements.

"Localized in the Arctic."

"The Arctic, seriously?" I was furious.  
"Good, that is not Argentina."  
"Do not test me." I said coldly.

**Pepper**

He is alive. What felt like a stone, fell from my heart in relief. Now that I called him to talk to him. By this confusion I completely forgot about it, but about the letter did not mention my dad. I will not worry him.

"Hey, Dad. All right. Agent Hill is training me, so that's good. What's up?"  
"What normally. At least you're all right. You have to behave well. I'll call you soon. I have to go, because I have a call. Bye."  
"Bye!" And I hung up.

Our conversation did not last long because what I do I tell him? And what about Rescue? Damn it. I need to check whether or not they took it. I have to go scout. Hide the fact that nothing happened, but I should be interested in this.  
From under the bed I pulled out a backpack. Fortunately, they did not confiscate her. Quietly, I went out through the window to the roof to arm myself with the armor.  
When I was ready to fly, someone called me. Some "Anonymous"? The same as the envelope? Maybe, but I picked up the call.

"I need you to listen to me. What do you want?" I said sure of myself, hiding inside fear.  
"Do you recognize me? Turn around."

Everywhere I will know the voice. When I turned around, there stood Ghost. What does he want? Or maybe he ...? Oh no!

"Ghost, and what do you want?" He irritated me with his presence, but I was uptight.  
"I will not hurt you, Potts."  
"And the page you left?" He led me out of balance.

"It is not from me."  
"What?" It completely threw me off the scent. "What you want from me?" I asked normally.

I did not understand anything. Ghost found me and he did not admit to this letter. That's what he wants?  
"I'll give you some advice. Do not trust anyone, because the person who hurt you can not be real. "  
"What are you talking about?" I looked away to the other side  
"Madame Masque"

And he was gone. Great. Not enough that talking some b***, it pushes apart the prosecution. I could not ask if he is guilty of the death of the doctor. And if it's not him? I know that Tony is looking for Whitney, but they have to start to tell me what's going on. And still have the letter. It could be from her. I'll handle it myself. Tony and Rhodey do not have to know about it.  
After this strange conversation, I put down the armor and went back into the room. Rescue hid under the bed, so that no one can take it. I wonder one thing. Is it true that Madame Masque blackmailing me? But why?


	8. Chapter 8: Masque

**Tony**

Arctic? What does Whitney want that's in the Arctic? Or maybe it's a mistake from the computer? There is only one way to find out. I will fly there.  
I took out the armor that was made for cold climates.

"Do you really want to fly there? It could be a mistake. Anyway, you do not have armor made for the conditions for such cold." Rhodey said.  
"It has improved specifically to survive more frost. Besides, I added some improvements. It is more efficient in the fight."

Rhodey seriously walked to the chair.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fly!"

Rhodey did not try to stop me. Maybe he got tired of mothering. Yes, it would come for good.  
I raised up in the air, turn on the power to boot. In an hour, I was at the Arctic.

"To make it clear. I am not responsible for your stupidity."  
"Okay, Rhodey. It's enough. I just have to make sure, because if she is there, I need to talk to her."

I opened the door from the base, where the computer detected thesignature mask. However, everything was frozen.

"Computer. Scan surroundings."

"Scanning …"

A moment later.

"Error"

"No presence of another life."

"So it's a mistake. Come back now," interjected Rhodey.

I did not want to return quickly to the armory. I had to satisfy myself, because maybe now the system also made a mistake. Perhaps someone actually here?  
I turned the flashlight on my helmet, walking through the building.  
After a long search, I noticed a glow.

"Rhodey, there is something. Somebody was here before me"

I walked over to the wall, where I found a mask. From Madame Mask. So it's true.

"She has to be here. It's her mask. Only where is she?"

Suddenly, someone attacked me with a blaster, freezing my armor. No, it is not possible.

"Blizzard. What are you doing here?"  
"I see you came to visit, Iron Man. You thought you destroyed me, but Gill was waiting for revenge."

Rapidly I unfroze my armor, treating the enemy by flames.

"You do not waste time as well. I have a surprise for you."

I was shooting repulsors, but he was still standing. Suddenly he threw a bomb that paralyzed the entire system.

"The system is shutting down." The computer said.

I could talk, but no weapons, even voice operations. What is Blizzard doing here?

**Pepper**

I wanted to sleep peacefully. However, every couple of minutes my head turned insanely in different directions. I saw something terrible.

 _I was in a city. Dense fog stretched. I saw no one._  
 _Only when I slowly walked a bit further, I noticed familiar faces. Circle of fire surrounded me._  
 _I looked up, searching for escape, but before leaving, there was Ghost who held Iron Man, pressing his hand inside the armor. And another person was Whiplash. He held tangled whips, electrocuting Rhodey. I was frightened._

 _"Do not trust anyone," said Ghost._

 _These words were repeated and scrolled until his voice trailed off. Tears rolled down my cheeks._  
 _Later I noticed that my stomach is covered in blood. My white dress turned into a bloody and terrifying dress. The whole body faded into white._

 _"Help!" I screamed, hugging myself with the wound._

 _Ghost released Iron Man. The armor disappeared, and he was holding his implant. Tony was pale and breathing heavily. After several noisy breathlessness, he stopped._  
 _I was just about to run him, but instinctively I turned around and I saw how Rhodey completely burned. Their agony pressed on my wound until, it happened, I fell._  
 _Before my eyes closed, I heard the same words, but not from the Ghost. His face had changed. It was my father._

 _"Don't trust anyone."_

The madness of those words violently woke me from this nightmare. I was frightened.  
I checked if I do not have any holes. I made sure that it really was not a reality. I tried to recover.  
I didn't even notice that even after waking up I screamed something. Bobbie came into the room.

"Pepper, are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.  
"Yes, it's nothing. You can go back," I turned to the wall.

She did not want to let it go. I did not have to say anything. She did not know me, and despite the fact, she knew that something was wrong.

"Tell the truth. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.  
"It does not matter. Tomorrow I'm training and I have to focus on that."  
"I came also to say goodbye to you. I'm leaving, so keep to it somehow and do not get a break," she nodded, smiling.  
"Thank you. Have a good trip," I smiled back.

I did not even noticed when she disappeared. I took myself to the order and tried to sleep. I have to be rested for tomorrow's workout. Agent Hill does not give me the facilities. Only what do I do with that envelope? It is better to hide it in the bag.  
When I was about to close my eyes, an alarm rang out in the facility.

"Seriously?!" I was irritated, nearly scratching out my hair.

I put on my shoes and went down to the hall. As it turned out, it was only the exercise of one of the agents.

"Good reflexes, cadets. You can come back to the barracks and we will see you in the morning."

I yawned with fatigue and crawled into bed.

**Tony**

I had to do something. Rhodey told me to run away but what about Whitney? I have to help her, although she wanted to kill me many times. In the end, she is human and this mask has changed her. I will not let her die.  
I turned on a backup generator to be able to fight. I fired from the UniBeam to Blizzard. He flew to the wall with a bang, until I pierced him up.

"I see that you do not give up. What do you say about this?"

He threw another bomb, but I used a force field. The field did not survive and I fell again.

"Get out of there! Now!" Rhodey shouted.  
"No, Rhodey. I have to find her!" I slowly began to get up on my feet"  
"Do you still do not have enough?! Pathetic! You're wasting time!"  
"Computer. Scan surroundings."

"Scanning..."

"Lack of any signs of life."

Blizzard charged his blaster and fired frosty capsule, which were falling apart, and froze everything in their path. The base barely stood, and I still have not found Whitney.  
I shot at him, and I raised in the air. Still, I am looking around, whether she's here.  
Rapidly I saw a human hand.

"Rhodey, I think I found her!"

I landed back on the ground and I walked over to the body. Rhodey did not say anything. The connection had failed.  
I used the absence of the enemy and checked carefully, whether it was a Whitney. After her blond hair and closed eyelids, I recognized her. It was cold as ice.  
I threw myself on the Blizzard, tugging at his suit.

"What have you done to her?!"

He picked up his helmet.

"It was not me! Someone wants to frame me! The one thing I hate, when someone is disturbing me, but here there was no her, Iron Man!" He shot from a cannon, freezing my legs.

Quickly the ice melted. Unfortunately, the entire structure began to fall on our heads.

"See you again, Iron Man," disappeared Gill.

I had to react. I took Whitney and flew out of the base of the Arctic. In time, I was able to escape. However, my armor barely worked.

"Rhodey, if you can hear me, call Mark II."

The channels were still silent. Somewhere not far from the remains of the database, I put Whitney on the snow.

"Computer. Perform a medical scan."

"Scanning ..."

"No vital functions."

I do not believe it. Blizzard killed her, but he did not admit to it. What's going on?

The worst part is that this was not the end of trouble. The armor was on the power reserves. I was not able to return to the armory, and the autopilot was not working.  
Suddenly, I was attacked by someone. I felt a strong pain in the spine.

"No! It's impossible!"

 **Hey! I'm back so fast because my angel (yes, percy, its you ) translate next chapter. What do you think about it?**


	9. Chapter 9: Each expert was once a novice

**Welcome again. Eh. It's next hard week because of the mature exam with Math. Damn. I hate learning. So we have next chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Pepper**

I got up early for training. It felt strange that I was rested. Quickly and briefly, I was in the bathroom to wash up; to take care of my appearance and dress up in my costume for training. I was calm, but this nightmare did not give me peace. Does it mean anything?  
After a few minutes, I walked down to the canteen, where I ate breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, there was a proclaimed message through the radio broadcasting.

"Please come for 5 minutes to the main hall. When there, the mentors will be waiting for you. Thank you," he had finished speaking.

I got up from the table and I took the plate for washing. All cadets went to the lobby. I also went, but every time I tried to keep from yawning. It's not my fault that they are doing these stupid alarms in the middle of the night. Try to get some sleep. I hope that I will manage to workout.  
I joined in time for the rest of the people.

"Today, everybody goes to the shooting range. Practice your accuracy and your reflexes by false blasters. March off with a mentor to the shooting range."

"Yes sir," we saluted.

Together with Agent Hill I went on a shooting range. So quickly we have to master shooting? After all, physically I am weak, let alone my accuracy. Does not matter. I must try. Anyway, these are fake blasters and I won't harm anyone.

"Why shooting? Is not too early?" I asked mentors.  
"It's not up to me. General Fury has set the schedule. So, are you ready?" She gave me glasses and gun.  
"Not really," I was nervous.  
"Relax. You just aim at the target on the inside. You can do it," She tapped me on the shoulder, to cheer me up.

I took the position. I put on the glasses and put my blaster to me. I tried to focus on the target.

"Concentrate only on the target. Do not worry. You will not hurt anyone."  
"Are you sure?" I asked for assurance.  
"Definitely. Okay, shoot."

In front of me there was a black and white shield. I loaded the bullets and I shot straight with a slight trigger. I found the bullet hole somewhere at the side. One failure is nothing. I tried again. I load the blaster shooting at a target. I passed the center. Again.

"I can not!" I was furious at myself.  
"Calm down. When you practice longer, it will be easier for you. You try again." advised Agent Hill.

I went to another attempt with a weaker zeal. Slowly it started to tire me. Sure guys having a great time when they bite my nerves because of my lack of hitting the target.  
Once again I took aim at the shield. Again I passed the goal. These are probably some eggs!

**Tony**

Why no one can leave me alone? First, Blizzard, and now Whiplash. I knew that he could come back, but very quickly? Not good. Very bad. How am I supposed to fight him? Rhodey, I could use your help.

"How the hell are you still alive?"  
"It's the same thing made me curious how you do that. But this time you will not be lucky enough."

He raised me by his whips and threw me onto the ice. I had no strength to stand up. Everything hurt me.

"Warning. Armor severely damaged. 15% remained."

"When I'm done with you, no one will save you. Even your tinny buddy War Machine" He aimed whips giving me additional hits.  
"Aaa!"

Barely, I stood up from the ground, grabbing him by the whips. With a flourish I threw him away from me. However, he quickly hopped on his flying disc, and he was about to throw the whips, but someone's shot stopped him. I do not believe it. Rhodey?

"Leave him alone," Rhodey shot out missiles from his arsenal.  
"War Machine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

So there is still a chance to return.  
I got up because I wanted to help Rhodey. Unfortunately, I did not even power on goal from the repulsor. I was powerless.

"Warning. The weapon is traced."

"No no!" in a few seconds I was hit by bombs.  
"Throw armor!" I screamed.

"Error. Armor can not be taken off."

3...2...1

There was an explosion, which threw me up until I fell on the ice floor.

"You monster!" Rhodey shot from repulsor.

Whiplash fell into the water. It can stop him. Rhodey flew to me.

"You wait a long time. What happened?"  
"I had no contact with you, and I saw that the armor is on the reserves, so I flew out from the armory. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long," explained Rhodey.  
"It does not matter. It's not to Blizzard, this is Whiplash. Super!" I said with contempt.  
"And how did Whiplash come here? It was supposed to be Whitney and ..." He paused, when I showed her lifeless body.  
"If she...?"  
"She's dead. Blizzard shall not be granted. He said someone was framed." I tried to get up, but immediately fell down.

I was weak. The worst thing was, because I could not fight.  
Whiplash suddenly flew on disk, throw whips on right and left.

"Not enough?" Rhodey rushed to fight.

**Pepper**

I'm already sick of the shooting range. The whole time I could not hit the target. Every moment a bullet flew sideways. And I am the daughter of her FBI father? I do not think so.

"Agent Hill, could we go to the training room? I have enough shooting range for today!" I held up my head almost screaming.  
"Only an hour. Hold on," she laughed.  
"Hour?!" it made me angry and upset.

With rage in my eyes I loaded blaster and fired at the target. The hole was pierced but none of the missiles hit the target.

"These are probably some mockery!" I squealed out loud.  
"Okay, let's go from here. You need to calm down," she smiled, opening the door.

The agent took me to her room. She made us tea and I felt calmer. I sat on the couch, drinking herbs.

"Better?"  
"Better. And tell me why you bring me here?"  
"You need to calm down. I also wanted to tell you something," she got up from the couch and she went into a room.

A moment later she came back to the sofa with an album. What does she want me to say?

"Each expert was once a student. The student making a lot of mistakes to become the best. This rule applies to everyone. Not just agents. Do you think that I was great while performing my training? Bullshit."  
"How's that possible?" I started to be interested in her story.  
"When I was your age, my father sent me to one of the seats of SHIELD. He could see that I have this predisposition. I was hard and unbending, but I was always weak in combat. In contrast, the use of gadgets has become for me something very easy. Now, you know what I mean? You understand what I tell you? "

Unbelievable. I can not believe it. The great agent with Hellicarrier, which is standing alongside with the General Fury could not fight without weapons? Just as it is with me? I have a weakness in shooting and physical fight. What I do on this training?

"It was a mistake to agree to these trainings." I began to regret my decision.  
"Pepper, it was not a mistake. The first days are always difficult, but do not give up. Today, we improve a little with your physical strength. You can do it without uprooting a hair?" she laughed  
"Yes, I can do it," I said decidedly.

After drinking tea, I went to the bathroom. I arranged all the needs, washed my hands, and then looked at my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Yes, I am ready."


	10. Chapter 10: The end of Whiplash

**Tony**

I wanted to shoot at Whiplash, but severe chest pain forced me to lie limply on the ground.

"Warning. Power at 15%."

"Yes, I know. I can feel it," I barely felt like I'm alive.

I held my chest, trying to get up. With difficulty I was able to stand on my feet, and Rhodey continued firing rockets.

"I'm not finished with you yet," I used the rest of the energy shooting from my repulsor.

The enemy flew away from Rhodey. I used the time to escape.

"You will not escape me," the enemy threw five bombs onto my armor.

Still, I could not do anything. The armor was not able to execute any commands. The whole armor was wrapped into his whips electrifying me.

"This is the your end. Goodbye, Iron Man."

5… 4… 3.. .2… 1

And again the bombs exploded, throwing me in the air. I fell into the water, and behind me flew Whiplash.

"Tony!" shouted Rhodey.

The image is blurred. I did not want to panic, but I could not breathe underwater. Unfortunately, I started to panic.  
I held up my neck as I fell to the bottom. I did not hear anybody. Only thing I see is Rhodey pulling Whiplash's head. I do not believe he did it.  
A mechanical body fell into the water along with the separated head. My eyes slowly closed, but I could see War Machine, when he put his arm in to pull me out.

"Warning. Critical state. Armor seriously damaged."

That was the last thing I heard before I was filled with darkness.

**Rhodey**

I fished him out of the water. I still had hope that he will be okay, but when I saw the destroyed armor, the sparkling implant along with the severe wounds on his body, I had to take Tony to the hospital. Getting out of the Arctic will take some time, but I have to save him. I do not regret what I did Whiplash. He deserved such a fate.

"Tony, you'll be fine. Please, hold on."

I took him in my arms and flew as fast as possible. I felt that it was very bad with him.

"Computer. What is the state of armor?"

"Armor severely damaged. Power is 5%."

"Not good. Full power to engines!" I redirect all the power to boots.

"Warning. Detected serious damage the implant of the heart. The device will stop working"

Come on, Tony. Hold on. Just a little bit. Please do not die.

**Pepper**

I was prepared for training. After leaving the bathroom, I went into the room where I recently packed into the bag. Agent Hill was already waiting for me. On the floor laid a mattress. I had to take off my shoes so as not to get it dirty. The agent was already in attack position.

"It is time for continued training. I'll teach you the simple punches and a couple of blocks. Ready?"  
"Yes. Here we go"

I stood on the mattress, preparing the arrangement hands. One curled into a fist, and the other one I used as a shield to block punches.  
The movements were fluid. I was standing correctly, and without hesitation my hand made the first attack. The agent, of course ducked.  
Before long, I noticed that she was holding my wrist, easily toppling me.

"Lesson one. Vigilance. Nothing should distract you. Operate off of instinct," she gave me a hand, so I could get up.

I tried to adjust to her advice. I did everything according to its recommendations, but she, each time, was faster than me.  
One blow blew down me to the mattress.

"Please try again. Focus and do not get distracted."

Another approach. Now it needs to succeed. I tried to listen to her steps, to know when she would strike at me. Maximally, I strained my ears.  
When I sensed that she was coming, suddenly I turned around and grabbed her wrist. I was able to knock her on the mattress. Success.

"Good job, Pepper. Now just repeat and we can proceed to the next section."

I nodded. I took a break. I sat on the bench and browsed on my phone to see if nobody called me.  
Suddenly I got an anonymous message.

"You will die the same way as he."

What's that supposed to mean? Another threat from Whitney? I ignored this message and returned to training.

"Okay, now what?" I forgot what I had to do.  
"Repeat this movement and we can move on," reminded my mentor.

The last time I went on a mattress, occupying the position. I did what I did previously  
I strained to hear, and I predicted the move. Without any problem I grabbed her wrist, knocking her backward.

"Great. You got it mastered."

After her words, I received another text message. Also from Anonymous. It was the same content, but instead of words it had written about Tony. It makes me angry and upset. I began to fear for his life.  
I chose the number for Tony. He does not answer. I tried to connect with Rhodey. There was no signal. He ignored me, too. My hands were shaking. The agent immediately noticed it.

"What happened?" she asked, surprised by my behavior.  
"It's nothing. We will let training continue," I threw an uncertain answer.  
"Are you sure?" she wanted to make sure.  
"Sure," I clicked to delete the message.

**Rhodey**

Before entering the hospital, I took off his armor. My armor automatically sent back to the armory. Still I held him in my arms. Nervous, I ran to the hospital.

"I need a doctor! Help me!" I cried out for help.

Around the corridor came running two doctors. One was a woman in a white coat with a barely visible printed white eagle. And to her right was a man in a green surgical gown. He immediately ran to the stretcher. I tried to explain to her what had happened. Just what do I tell her?

"His heart stopped beating. We have to take him to the operating theater," the doctor pressed a stethoscope near his implant.  
"No. Not that. Save him, please!"  
"It will be okay, Rhodey" I heard that she was talking to me by name.

How does she know my name? It's not important. Later I will talk to her. Now it is important that Tony was alive. That's all that counts.  
I waited a long time for some information, and then suddenly someone came with a wounded FBI agent. What happened to them? Wait… is that Pepper's father?  
Fortunately he was not injured. I walked over to him. I wondered why the computer does not detect it. It may actually be broken down?

"What happened, Mr. Potts?"  
"It was terrorist attack. One of them was wearing a bomb and blew himself up, injuring the rest around."  
"Terrorists?" I was shocked, because I should help, and I didn't know anything about the attack.  
"We tried to negotiate with him, but he was too stubborn to agree to any conditions. I somehow retreated and conducted the action away from this madman," he threw quickly his own anger.

When Tony get better, I'll tell him about computer repair in the armory. That can not be, we do not know of such a threat. It could become even more harm, but well, at least Pepper's father was fine.

"And you, Rhodey, what are you doing here?"

And he began uncomfortable questions. Normally, if I heard these questions from my mother.

"I came to pick up something and ..." I rubbed my hands.

I can not lie. He will review me thoroughly.

"Tell the truth, I'll tell Roberta about your little secret," he insisted, threatening to reveal the secret.  
"Okay. You know everything, Mr. Potts, but please do not talk Pepper. I do not want to worry her unnecessarily. She should focus on the training, right?" I asked for secrecy.  
"So what really happened?"  
"Tony had an accident. Please do not tell her. She will be hysterical."  
"I do not like to lie to my daughter, even as I have to. Roberta does not know about you, but Pepper I should say this to her," he pulled out the phone to call her.


	11. Chapter 11: The last will part 1

**Pepper**

Another part of the training was assembling weapons. I had to look at a diagram and I had to submitted it correctly, then shoot the blaster. The schematics were too complicated. Certainly Tony made it without looking at the instructions.  
When I wanted to start assemble the first elements, my phone rang. Dad? Why was he calling so early? Maybe it's nothing important. I have to focus on the task. I rejected the call.

"What do I start with first?" I asked myself.

I picked up the previous parts, trying to put them in the correct sequence. However, my dad called more often, which annoyed me. I decided to pick up.

"You need to interrupt me? I need to assemble the blaster!" I threw my anger.  
"Sorry to bother you, but I would like to know if you're all right?" He apologized and asked with concern.  
"I am well. And why do you ask?" I was intrigued with his answer.  
"Fortunately, it is not bad. But I came crashing down mission. Some madman hurt my agents."  
"Dad, are you okay? You're not hurt?" I started to get nervous.  
"I am okay, Pepper. I was far from the terrorist. But I do not like to lie to you and I have something else to say because I'm calling from the hospital."

Deep inside I felt like my heart stopped. What does he want to tell me?

"What else happened? Tony and Rhodey were there? They are okay?" Quickly I threw questions.  
"They were not here, but just standing next to me Rhodey. Tony had an accident." He went to the most important messages.  
"What?!" I was devastated.  
"I'll give you Rhodey to the handset. Everything he will explain."

Already I wanted to scream, but I restrained myself in time. I wonder what Rhodey has to say. He is ineffectual liar, so he better not tell me any crap.

"Just do not panic, Pepper. It was just an accident. Do not worry. He'll be fine."  
"What kind of accident? Why did you lie to me?" I caught him in a lie.  
"I'm telling the truth!" he denied  
"Of course! Tell me what's going on, because I will fly to you," I threatened him.

I could take Rescue at any moment and take flight to them. Even I knew in which hospital they were at. Still, I was afraid that it was something serious. And if it was Whitney's fault?

"We were fighting in the Arctic." Rhodey finally admitted the truth.  
"The Arctic? With whom did you fight?" I could not believe it.  
"I'll tell you later. I gotta go. Take care," and he hung up.

**Rhodey**

Pepper knows. Now she will worry and stop training. I did this on the orders of her father. I had no other choice. Fear ate away at me.  
A few hours later the surgeon came out of the room. I stopped him in the corridor.

"What about Tony?" I asked, hoping for good news.  
"Dr. Bernes will say everything. I'm sorry, I have to go," he went further.  
"All right," I left him and waited for the doctor.

Long hours passed by. I've been getting more and more sleepy. I went to the coffee machine. I have to sit here until everything will be fine.  
After a long wait came the doctor. Rapidly, I got up from the chair and began to question her.

"Dr. Bernes, what about him? Is he alive? He is alright, right?"  
"Maybe let's talk about this in my office. I'll explain everything."

At her request, I went with her to her office. The location was familiar to me. I remember that the office was once had an old owner, Dr. Yinsen, who died.  
I sat down in front of desk, where I focused my gaze on her face. I wanted to understand everything she has to say.

"All right, Rhodey. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Victoria Bernes and from now on I will take care of Tony at the request of Ho Yinsen. That he wrote in his will."  
"How do you know my name?" I dared to ask, that did not give me peace.  
"You're a hero. Ho told me a lot about how you saved your friend from death."  
"Okay. I understand, but I need to know, what about him?" I was impatient.

She opened the briefcase, where she had saved all the medical data on the state of Tony. Probably, it also has the previous information after this unfortunate plane crash. I waited for a response.

"You want the whole report?" she said, showing me the briefcase.  
"Please just tell me." I was curious, what she found.  
"Patient after admission to the hospital he was taken to the operating room, where he exchanged his damaged implant. For a low body temperature, it kept him unconscious. However, the condition is serious but stable. Wet clothes suggested by drowning in the icy water that its temperature indicates the finding of the body in the Arctic."

I was amazed at how much information pulled out. Awesome. Nothing could be hidden from her. Fortunately Tony is alive. What a relief. Pepper can not know the whole truth, but about Whitney, I will have to tell her.

"Oh, and I found second-degree burns. Someone had electrocuted him," She read the rest of the report.  
"So it is not so bad with him?" I asked, just to make sure, how hurt he was.  
"He had a lot of luck. He almost went to the other world. The worst can be a shock after waking up. You should be near him. You're his friend, and he needs your support."  
"Thank you for saving him," I got up and left.

**Pepper**

What were they doing in the Arctic? What fight? I did not understand anything. Rhodey needs to explain to me.  
From my thoughts, Agent Hill snapped me out.

"How's it going with folding the weapons?" she asked curiously.  
"It's hard," I choked out with myself.  
"We have to finish. I see that you do not feel good. Did something hurt you?"  
"No, but I'm tired. We can reschedule it for tomorrow?" I asked the agent.

She nodded, giving me a sign that she agrees. Getting closer to the final exam, and I still can not aim at the target.  
At night I went to practice at the shooting range. Again, bullets were flying on sides.

"Now I will manage to shoot at the target." I re-loaded the gun, shooting another series of missiles.

The next time the approach shot final series. When the shields were closer to me, they were seen three hits in the middle. Finally. I improved my accuracy. I will try again. Maybe I can do it again.  
The last time I reloaded the gun, waiting for the shield.  
On the platform appeared one disc. I quickly shot bullets. Once again I checked how many times I hit.

"There it is! I hit it three times!" I screamed, but I was hoping that no one could hear me.

I was proud of myself. It was one of the skills I had almost mastered.  
When I finished training at the shooting range, I put down the gun and glasses for the position, and then I went into the room. I expected a call from Rhodey. He still did not explain to me what happened. For a moment I forgot about it, but everything came back to me as I looked at the Rescue. He wanted to protect me, and I can not do anything. I feel so helpless, but I would like to help.  
I called Rhodey.

"Pepper, it is three in the morning. You can not forgive me?" he yawned tired.  
"I'm waiting for an explanation. Tell the truth, Rhodey." I insisted to tell me what happened in the Arctic.  
"A lot to talk about. You're on a secure line?"  
"Wait, I'll turn it on." I clicked on the face of a clock.

Last I forget about this watch. Sure Ghost tracked down me in this way.

"Okay, tell me."  
"I will be brief. Whitney is dead, and Whiplash nearly killed Tony." Rhodey said simply.  
"What?!" I was in shock.  
"Well, you wanted the truth, so you have it. So about Tony, you do not have to worry. He is well cared for. Focus on training. You do not want to fail the test?"  
"I do not want, but I have a favor to ask you. Keep me posted, about him. You know that I'm worried about Tony," I asked a friend.  
"I know, but do not worry. Everything will be fine. Good luck in training."

 **Hey. I'm back but I don't know how long I can be strong and translate next chapters with a little help, my angel.**


	12. Chapter 12: The last will part 2 END

**Rhodey**

Pepper could always count on my support. I want her to pass this exam so she can be a SHIELD agent. I know how much it meant to her and I can not afford it by worrying about your boyfriend that she will not pass the test.  
When I wanted to hang up, at the last moment something Pepper said something.

"Rhodey, I have one request. Could you only trace Ghost?" she asked a tearful voice.

A strange request, coming from her. Something had to happen to her if she wants me to find him.

"You flew nowhere, Pepper. Why do you care for him?" I wanted to know the reason for her behavior.  
"Someone sent me death threats. I suspected Whitney, but if she's dead, it must be Ghost that is responsible for it."

I was in shock. Did someone threaten her? Not good. I can not say to Tony. That's the bad influence on him. And he is still trying to survive the shock of waking up. Better not to say anything about it.

"Ok. I'll find him, but do not do anything on your own."  
"Okay," she promised.  
"Take care of yourself. If you get threatened again, write me about when and what time that happened. The computer will automatically change the time and how it sent on a regular hour, easily locate your blackmailer."  
"Thank you, Rhodey. Take care," she said good-bye.  
"Bye," I hung up.

Too bad. First, this fight for the Arctic, and now these threats to Pepper? What else will?  
I sat down on the chair again, dozing. My body demanded rest, but I could not fall asleep when Tony is unconscious.

"Are you okay?" The doctor came up to me.  
"Yes, that's fine. I'm just tired. Can the doctor lead me to Tony?" I asked, holding back a yawn.  
"I can, but you should go home."  
"I want to be with him. In the event that he woke up and there would be the shock of which the doctor said," I insisted.  
"Rhodey, I have 20 years. Call me by name. When someone tells me 'ma'am', "I feel old."  
"Well, Victoria."  
"That's better," she smiled and I followed her.

I passed several rooms, where lay FBI agents. Pepper's father was talking to a doctor. I need to fix a computer in the armory to respond to such a threat.  
Next door was the ICU. There I noticed, as Tony lay strapped to medical equipment. He was pale, and his hands were bandaged. On the monitor I saw, his heart barely beating. It's a miracle he's alive.

"Can I go in there?" I asked for permission  
"Just do not fall asleep. If something happened or he would wake up, call me," said Victoria.

**Pepper**

How good it is that I was not alone. I'm a little relieved when I told this to Rhodey. However, it was strange that Whitney was dead. Is it all related to the death of a doctor? And if so, who in the end is to blame?  
Already I wanted to sleep, but the alarm sounded. And I cannot be here yawning. They do not have when you do the wrong signals about the threat. I left the room and I came to the main hall.

"Everyone is on time. Well done, cadets. Tomorrow, your last day. Be ready for a test that will show whether there is worth to give you a badge," said the agent, hiding into his pocket counter  
"How is it tomorrow? Not too early?" I was confused.  
"You can do it." supported my mentor.

Tired I fell on the bed. But it was not the end. Again, something disturbing happened. Somebody called me. In the handset, I heard a familiar voice but distorted.

"Now it's your turn."

There was a noise. I can give my hand cut off, it was Ghost. Yet was it enough?

Rhodey will take care of it. I have to stop worrying. If tomorrow I have to take the exam, I have to be prepared to perfection. I turned off the phone and fell asleep.

"""Next day"""

I presented myself at the headquarters prepared for the exam. Nervous like never before. I did not want to fail. I wanted my father to be proud of me.

"Today is your special day. Some will stand in the ranks of SHIELD, and the rest will leave with honor. I will only say that I wish you good luck, cadets. And you remember one thing: do not give up, if today you do not come out. Let's get started," General Fury said with his speech.

So let's do it. Somehow it will be. This is my day and my fight. I do it for you, Dad.  
First, we had a fight. I changed to my suit training, assuming extra gloves. I took the position and tried to remember what I was told by Agent Hill.  
No problem I put a woman on a mattress using the grip, which I've learned.

"The winner Patricia Potts," announced one of the agents.

She was strikingly similar to the Black Widow. A moment passed, and then another moment. It's her. I do not believe. She also will judge me? Stress consumed me. And how am I supposed to pass?  
Another competition was assembling weapons. Everyone completed the puzzle. And I still did not know how to to make. Agent Hill asked them to give me more time, but I lost. The expression on the face of examiners saw that I went badly.

"It's not the end of the world. Just one more performance," I tried to calm down.

Shooting the shield was the last task to win badges. Thanks to the earlier determination on the shooting range, I unerringly hit the target. I repeated it three times to show that it was not by accident.

**Rhodey**

I sat with Tony. I was afraid of him and also of Pepper. Now that the main risk is the Ghost. It must get rid of him.  
Pepper's father entered the room. He did not have to come here. Let them take care of their agents. In addition, I have to hide with him the matter of threats. This he can not know. He will immediately send her home before she even passes the exam.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the monitor.  
"Yes. What about the agents?" I wondered if they were seriously wounded.  
"All stable. The two have extensive burns and the rest several wounds on the head and abdomen," he concluded.  
"At least you know that they are alive" I'm still worried as I sat at the bedside by Tony.  
"Rhodey, he will be fine. Get out of it. He survived the accident, he will survive now." he lifted my spirits.  
"I hope so."  
"Hang on, kid. I'm going to see what happened with these agents. Good night," and he left the room.

Phew. It was so close that he saw through me, like last time. It's hard for me to lie for one's good. I will not worry anyone. I'm done with Ghost, until when Tony gets better. I do not forget what happened in the Arctic. First Blizzard attacked him and later appeared Whiplash. Good thing that Victoria became the second miracle worker.

"I know you can not hear me, but I am with you. Do you understand? You must fight. Not only for me but for Pepper. I believe in you." I grabbed him by the hand.

I did not even notice that I fell off my chair. It is because of fatigue.

"I think I need to sleep," I said to Victoria, who was above me.  
"You have to. It'll do you good," she helped me to get up.

I fell asleep next to his bed. Victoria let me sleep there. She knew how close I am with Tony. I can say that he is my brother. He lives with me already quite a long time.  
I slept for a few hours until the sound of the machine woke me up. Heart monitor started freaking out, and Tony was waking up.

"Tony, do not freak out. Relax. I'm here. You're safe."

I immediately called a doctor for help.

What's happening?" I was frightened  
"Do not worry, Rhodey. You need to calm him down. He's in shock."

I grabbed his hand and loudly said to him his name, and he thought that there was no oxygen. It's probably the fact that he was under the water.

"Tony, calm down. You're not under the water. You're in the hospital."  
"Hold him. I will give him a tranquilizer," she injected him some medication.

 **And this is the end season 1 but the story is not over. However, I can't translate next chapters so this is really THE END. Sorry, shellheads. I have to finish. Thank you for every review. That gives me a motivation. I hope that I tried to add another story about IMAA. I love this series. Goodbye or see you soon ;)**


End file.
